1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus and a backup writing control method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a game apparatus and a backup writing control method which are capable of playing a plurality of games and sharing backup data of the plurality of games with each other and applies changes to the backup data of the plurality of games according to progress of any one of the games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of such a kind of conventional game apparatus is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2001-204966 (International Classification: A63F13/10) laid-open on Jul. 31, 2001. The prior art is a game apparatus capable of playing a plurality of games related with each other. When any one of a plurality of game programs is selected and instructed to be started, another related game is searched, and a part of the game program is changed depending upon a state of the backup data of a found game.
The prior art changes, when starting the game, a content (program) thereof according to a state of the backup data of another related game so as to generate different scenario, but never brings about changes to the backup data of another related game either, for example.
Furthermore, in the prior art, backup areas are respectively provided with respect to the plurality of game programs, and data useable in common such as brightness of a screen, utilized language and etc. is set for each of the game programs and stored in each of the backup areas in a duplicated manner. Accordingly, it is necessary to prepare more capacity of the backup area than necessity, and it is troublesome to set such the common data for each of the games.